


Losing his innocence

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gym Sex, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Losing his innocence

Top Tsukishima

Bottom Hinata

\--------------------------------------

"Wait what does being horny mean?" Hinata asked as he followed the taller male around. Tsukishima glared down at him before an idea popped up into his head.

"How about I show you.~" Tsukishima replied with a grin as he pulled Hinata into the storage room. Hinata looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay!" but Hinata's smile soon turned into a confused face as he sat down in Tsukishima's lap. Tsukishima quickly started kissing the shorter male's neck. Hinata squirmed underneath him bucking his hips into the older male's lap.

Tsukishima just grinned as his hands roamed down Hinata's back and into the shorter males gym shorts. Hinata wrapped his hands around Tsukishima neck as a moan escaped the smaller male's mouth.

Tsukishima trailed dark hickies down Hinata's neck as he played with the smaller male's hole.

"I'll fuck you so good you'll never be confused about anything having to do with sex ever again.~" Tsukishima whispered as he slipped his fingers into Hinata's mouth.

Hinata slowly sucked on them making sure to coat them with his saliva. Tsukishima pulled back a few minutes later when he felt his fingers were coated enough.

"Take off your clothes Shrimpy." Tsukishima said. Hinata got off Tsukishima's lap and did as told stripping his gym clothes off and putting them on the floor.

"Good boy. Now lay down onto the bench for me." Hinata nodded and laid down on the bench like Tsukishima told him to.

Tsukishima licked his lips as he slipped a finger inside Hinata's needy hole. He thrusted in a few times before adding in another finger causing the shorter male to let out a high pitched moan as he arched his back.

He started to tease Hinata's hole slowly thrusting in and out hitting his prostate a few times while watching Hinata squirm under him.

By the time Tsukishima was finished teasing Hinata's hole the shorter male had already came onto the bench cum dripping down from the sides and onto the cold hard tile floor. Tsukishima sighed.

"Do I have to do all the work here?" Tsukishima said with a sigh as he shifted Hinata around on the bench. 

Tsukishima unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick slowly stroking it as Hinata whined underneath him getting more impatient by the minute.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue before lining up with Hinata's hole and thrusting inside of him. A shaky moan left Hinata's mouth as he grabbed onto the bench.

Tsukishima let Hinata's frail body adapt to his length before the started to slowly roll his hips inside of the smaller male's hole earning low moans from Hinata as he called out the taller male's name.

Tsukishima turned Hinata around for a better angle as felt the smaller male tighten around him. Tsukishima pulled Hinata closer to him and kissed the shorter male slipping his tongue inside and exploring every inch of the ginger's mouth. Hinata moaned into the kiss as drool fell down his face causing him to tighten around Tsukishima's length even more. 

Tsukishima let out a low groan as he thrusted inside Hinata's hole faster causing the younger male to cum. Tsukishima's thrusts soon became sloppy as he thrusted inside Hinata's hole. His grip loosened on Hinata's waist as he came deep inside the smaller male's hole with a groan.

By the time Tsukishima was done Hinata was laying on the bench out of breath as Tsukishima watched the cum drip out of his hole.

"Are we done yet?" Hinata asked as he peeked up at the taller male.

"Done? Were just getting started." Tsukishima replied with a low chuckle. Hinata's eyes widened as he felt Tsukishima re enter him.

Needless to say Hinata could not walk after that...


End file.
